The Twister Game
by animelovermitsuki
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are playing twister when Tadase shows up. Tadase challenges Ikuto. Who's going to win and who will break his bone first? R&R rating might change. Amuto with some hint of Tadamu.
1. How it Started

First chapter of my first story....

No pairings yet....

* * *

"Ikuto! What are you doing get off of me!" Amu exlaimed.

"Sorry, i can't help doing it," Ikuto smiled back. "I'm going to win this game"

"Baka Ikuto!" Amu shouted enough for the world to hear.

"Onee san!" Ami shouted! "what are you doing?" "were just playing twisters...."Ikuto smiled back

"Can I join you?" Ami run toward Amu

"No you can't" Amu points out. "Your to small to join"

"Okay! anyway, those guardians are downstairs and their coming upstairs to this room," Ami told as the door opens.

"Amu-chan..." Tadase looks shocked and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Hi there Guardians. Especially you Kiddy King." Ikuto smirked as he touched Amu's cheeks. Amu just blushed. "Now if you excuse us, please leave me and my Amu alone."

The Guardians froze except Nagihiko who covers Yaya's eyes.

"Alright," Tadase said. A crown appeared at his head. "I'm challenging you to a game!"

"What game it it Kiddy King?"

"A game of Twister!"

"I'm in"

Amu together with the rest of the guardians watch the staring contest of the two.

"Are they really going to do it?" Amu thought

* * *

I know this chapter sucks....

Pairings next chapter

Please R&R....

It will be really apperciated....


	2. Rules Of the Game

wow, i'm updating fast... thank you for those who review... it is decided that this will be an amuto but there will be a hint of tadamu(by a request)

well, i now present you the twister game chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

**The Twister Game**

**Chapter 2: Rules**

**

* * *

  
**

"Here's the rule," Nagihiko said. "The rules are simple just like the normal twister but there are some additional rules. There will be 6 part in the board, the normal 4 parts and the two added parts, the bonus and the die. When the arrow points in the bonus, the person will have 10 seconds to position himself freely. When the arrow points to die, the person is required to position himself to the position showed in the picture. The round will end when somebody fall or their elbow or knees touched the mat. There will be 3 rounds. First one to score 2 wins."

"The winner will have Amu as his girlfriend. The loser will be asked to not interfere the winners relationship with Amu," Yaya points out.

"Please prepare yourself to the first round. It will start within 20 minutes." Rima announced as the two starts to warm up. Amu goes to the kitchen to prepare food and drinks.

"What the heck are their doing. Playing a twister to win my heart?" Amu said to her charas while mixing the pitcher of juice.

"But Amu-chan wants to know who will win..."Suu said

"She wants to know who will have the determination to win" Ran added

"No i'm not! I'm will not even watch the game." Amu hissed "I'm excited on what position are they're going into especially Tadase like one time I saw him on skirt but i'm also excited if Ikuto will be like a real cat. Kyaa! i'm so excited," she thought in the back or her mind.

"Amu must be thinking: I'm excited on what position are they're going into especially Tadase like one time I saw him on skirt but i'm also excited if Ikuto will be like a real cat. Kyaa! i'm so excited,"Miki said while mimicking Amu's voice.

"No I'm not thinking of that!" amu shouted as she chased the charas around the room when Nagihiko appears...

"Amu-chan, where about to start the game... where just waiting for you. I'll help you carry those."Nagihiko said as he carry the juice.

The two goes to amu's room and the game begins.

* * *

i know it's to short for this chapter....

i'm still needing some ideas on how i'll position those 2 amu lovers...

well i'll update as soon as i can...

please R&R!


	3. Hand Stand?

Sorry for the late update, i'm really busy since of my projects in line (its really hard to draw characters which are not anime :P)

Well, thanks for the preview

Now, I present you chapter 3

* * *

**The Twister Game**

**Hand Stand? Never Let Your Elbow Touch The Mat!**

"Come on Kiddy King, give up now before you break those bones," Ikuto said smirking in front of Tadase.

"I will never give up Amu to you Sneaky Cat!" Tadase shouts. His face was as red as a tomato that if you bring him on a tomato farm, surely that the farmers would mistaken him as a real one. His whole body is trembling in his position. He admit to himself that he wouldn't last any longer.

'Why did that arrow points at that die part' Tadase thought while remembering the scene.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_**

_"Tadase, it's your UNLUCKY DAY!" Yaya teased Tadase while pointing to the board. The arrow points to the part with a black background with a skull drawing. Above the skull are the words:_

_'It's your UNLUCKY DAY: **DIE**'_

_"Don't worry about it Tadase. All you need to do is just to do the position indicated at the picture that Amu will pick from the box," Nagihiko said._

_Rima brought the box to Amu. Amu got one paper in the box and give it to Rima. Rima smiled, an evil smile as she looked at the picture then showed it to Yaya and Nagihiko as the two laughed as they looked at him._

_"Come on guys! Why are you laughing? Can you please show that picture," Tadase said as Nagihiko walked toward him. __"This is the position your going to do"_

_The picture shows a person doing a hand stand, except that the hands change their places making a_ X_position. 'What kind of thing is this, i'm sure that no one can do this' tadase thought as he tries to do a hand stand. Ikuto stared at the picture, making a gin in his lips._

_"Tadase, give up now, I know that you know that you can never do that," Ikuto said as he mimicks the picture with no effort. "See what I mean, I told you, give up Amu already."_

_"No! I'll never do that!" Tadase replied shouting. Finally, he made his position. Sure it was hard to do but it is harder to stay in that position._

* * *

It was already Ikuto's turn but he never bug to do it, sure that after his turn, Tadase can stop what he is doing. He also loves to tease the child who was already about to fall, he was just waiting for it to happen.

Tadase was about to reach his limitation. He knows that any second now, he can fall and lose the round to Ikuto, his rival to Amu. Sure that at first, he only loved Amu's Character Transformation, Amulet Heart, but as time pases by, he realize that Amulet heart is only a part of Amu, and all of the characteristics of Amu was greater than Amulet Heart. Now that he already knows who he really love, he would never give her to anyone, especially Ikuto.

Tadase was really shaking. He knows that he was about to fall. "Now, now Kiddy King, you're about to fall aren't you? Why not just say you already give up so you can quit that position and go home with the misery of losing Amu," Ikuto said teasingly.

"NO! I'M NOT GIVING UP AMU-CHAN! ESPECIALLY TO YOU SNEAKY CAT!" Tadase shouts. 'Just a little more,' he said, feeling his hands were about to betray him. 'Just a little more.'

"Okay, if thats what you said," Ikuto said as he place his elbows to the mat and hands to his face, resting his body to the mat so he can tease Tadase who was about to stumble when-

"IKUTO'S OUT OF THE GAME!" Yaya shouted.

"WHAT?!?" Ikuto shouted as he stands up from his position. Tadase falls at the mat, panting.

"Your body touched the mat. it's against the rules," Rima points out.

Ikuto remembered the rules again then looked at the tired Tadase.

"You may win this round Kiddy King, but for the next round, I'm going to win," Ikuto said as he walked toward Amu and hugged her. Amu was blushing. "I'm going to have Amu as my girlfriend. Remember that, **Little Prince**."

"You called me a **Prince**, a **Little Prince**?" Tadase stood up. A crown appeared to his head. "HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME LIKE THAT! I'M A **KING**! A **KING**!"

"Shut Up **Little King, **you're scaring Amu," Ikuto replied as he give Amu a peck in her cheeks then hugged Amu tighter making Amu blush even more.

"DON'T TOUCH MY QUEEN YOU PEASANT! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU LOSE AGAIN TO YOUR KING!"

"Oh, really? I'm _really_ scared. Amu, save me from that bad king. He's going to hurt me."

"STOP HUGGING HER LIKE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's going to be."

"YOUR ON! LET'S START THE NEXT ROUND SNEAKY CAT!"

"Oh yeah Kiddy King. I'll make it sure that you'll lose Amu."

"OKAY! LET'S START THE NEXT ROUND!" Yaya and Nagihiko said happily while Rima is grinning, holding a video camera.

'This is going to be a _REALLY LONG DAY_,' Amu sighed.

* * *

Wow, it's not short anymore but some might find it sucks.

Next chapter might be next week (too much project and I really need to study for the exams)

Please R&R

they're a big help. thanks for reading

-animelovermitsuki


	4. Cover Yaya's Eyes! Dangers Coming!

Hi Everyone!

At last I have updated....

Please forgive me for the mispelled words or grammar errors. Please tell those right away.

This chapter is dedicated to those fangirls and to BenderCat....

And now, I present to you Chapter 4.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

The Twister Game**

**Chapter 3: Cover Yaya's Eyes! Dangers Coming!**

"Round 2! Tadase vs. Ikuto!" Nagihiko exlaimed as Yaya dances in circles. Rima was sitting on the edge of Amu's bed while sipping a cup of tea.

"Okay! Let's start the game!" Tadase shouts, still the crown was in his head."I'm going to show you how strong I am as a King!"

"Oh, really? Then I'm going to make you hate this day in your whole life. This day will remind you how you, a KING, defeated by me, YOUR PEASANT," Ikuto said as cat ears and a cat tail appears.

'Sugoi! Character Change Battle!!!' Amu thought. She can't believe herself that those two would do a Character Change just to see who will end up as his boyfriend. A smile developed in her face.

"Hey Amu," Rima said after putting down the cup of tea. "Are you happy because they are doing THAT just to win your heart?"

'What the... she read my mind?' Amu thought. "O-of course not! I-im th-thinking of how silly they are!" she said while she blushes.

'She does like those two eh... How about THAT?' Rima said with a smile, a smile that indicates a bad idea comming up.

She whispered it to Nagihiko then he agreed

* * *

10 minutes after

Tadase was in a dog like position, except that his feet is touching the mat annd not his knees. Ikuto was like tangled but still doen't show any uneasiness in his position.

"Ikuto's Turn!"

The arrow spurned fast but then slowed down until it stopped on a white part with angel wings and words are written:

'Lucky You! Bonus!'

"Now, here is an option, if you answered this question, you already win the game, if not, you're going to do what Rima told you. You can choose the 10 second free time to move yourself or try your luck to win the game," Nagihiko said as a smile appeared on Rima's face... a DARK smile.

"Okay, I'm going to chose the option," Ikuto said as he looked to an angry Tadase. 'He'll never answer the question! He'll do the most horibble thing Rima thought of,' Tadase told himself emitting a dark yet kingly aura that frightens everyone except Ikuto.

"Ikuto," Nagihiko said trying to get the attention of the cat boy and the other guardians. "Here is the question."

"When is Amu's birthday?"

"......"

"....."

"...."

".."

"I don't know." Ikuto hissed.

"You don't know her birthday peasant! Hahahahahah!" Tadase laugh like he had obtain the whole planet.

"Okay! Rima's Order!!!" Yaya shouted. "Rima, what is your order to Ikuto?"

"My order to Ikuto is to BE ON THE TOP OF TADASE"

"......"

"...."

"WHAT!!!"

'You're going to pay on what you have done to me last time' Rima thought while remembering what happened that day.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It was an awful sight for Rima. She can't bear what she was seeing._

_In the table lay a 10,000 Yen, limited edition of her favorite magazine by her favorite comedians that only have 50 copies that she got bruises and wounds just to get the magazine, now, crumpled edges, teared pages, soaked with water and with some doodles._

_"I'm sorry Rima. I didn't intend to do this to your magazine. My younger cousin went to our house yesterday and played it as a toy. I was stopping him but he...." Tadase explained but Rima didn't listen. She was focused on the magazine._

_'M-m-my pr-pre-cious ma-maga-gazine'_

_Rima looked on Tadase, who was still explaining what happened and still asking for forgiveness._

_'Remember this day Tadase, I'll make it sure that you're going to pay on what you have done.'_

* * *

'Hehe, I know you dislike things like that, especially if it is Ikuto' Rima thought.

Ikuto was already in the positioned on the top of Tadase. Tadase was really blushing. The crown disappeared from his head.

'Heh, he's still afraid of things like this?' Ikuto said while remembering a time when they went to a bookstore, they accidentally read a yaoi manga. Tadase was surprised in what he saw, two boys positioned one is like kneeling while the other one is on the top that soon leads to an intimidating part. Since then, Tadase never liked that position.

'What the heck is happening now? Why is Ikuto's on top of me?' Tadase thought 'Is it going to continue until-'

"Are we going to do the INTIMIDATING PART my little kitten?" Ikuto said as he remember the lines written that he often uses to blackmail Tadase.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tadase said as he stands up, fearing that it would happen.

"Then, it's my win, isn't it Tadase?" Ikuto smirked as Tadase realize he was already outside the mat.

"Y-YOU YOU PERVERTED CAT! DOING THINGS LIKE THAT JUST TO WIN IS DIRTY!"

"Don't care Kiddy King, as long as I don't get Amu, I'll use EVERYTHING TO WIN"

Meanwhile.....

Nagihiko was still covering Yaya's eyes. Amu fainted, blood runs out of her nose like a river while Rima, still handling the video camera smiled.

'What a good video, surely, many fangirls will buy this video.'

* * *

Wow, i'm getting used in writting stories this long....

now that the last round is near, i'm deciding of the final face off....

well, hope you like it...

please share some ideas for the last round...

it will be really appreciated.....

Please R&R!

Sayonara desu!

-animelovermitsuki


	5. They're Here!

**I'm sorry for the late update. Recently, we have this class project and we're really busy.**

**Now, I present you The Twister Game Chapter 5!!!**

* * *

**The Twister Game**

**They're Here!!!**

* * *

.Pant.

Amu was running to her room. She just receive a bad news.

"Only 5 minutes left!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Amu-chan, your phone downstairs ringing," Nagihiko said as he tapped Amu in her shoulder._

_"Okay, don't start yet. I'm just going to answer it," Amu said happily as she ran to the phone then answer it._

_"Hello."_

_"Amu, it me, mom, we'll be there in 5 minutes."_

_"But I though..."_

_"I'll explain later. See you there!"_

_.Beep._

* * *

"Guys!!!" Amu shouted as she opened the door panting.

"My parents will be here in any minute!!!"

"What!!!" all of them shouted except Ikuto.

"We need a cover up. If they know about this, I'm dead," Amu said as she tried to hide the mat under her bed but no use.

"I have a better idea," Nagihiko said.

* * *

"Coming!" Amu opened the door

"Hi honey!" her mother said as she hug her daugther. Then she noticed other shoes piled up in one corner.

"Who's here Amu?" his father said making a curious face.

"The guardians are here together with Ikuto. We are having a group study as well as th planning for the next school foundation," Amu said with a smile.

"Isn't that Ikuto guy is the one who sleep here one time?" Her mother remembered.

"Ahh, Ikuto is the representatives of the high school department," Amu said. 'I hope they believe,' she thought.

"Is that so. Have you eaten your dinner? Im going to prepare for them," Her mother smiled showing how she believe her.

"Okay, I'm going to call them." Amu said as she goes to her room.

'I wonder who will mom and dad chose, Ikuto or Tadase?'

* * *

**This chapter's to short....**

**Well, I needed it to the next chapters...**

**well who do you think amu's parents will chose. Ikuto or Tadase?**

**Please Review....**

**See you soon!**


	6. Who's the Prince?

**Hi guys! thanks for those review again.**

**well im studying for the finals so i'm updating now.**

**well, the final round is about to come, i really need some ideas.**

**Well, I now present you chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Twister Game**

**Who's the Prince?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Thank you for the meal again Mrs. Hinamori," Yaya said while taking a bite. "It taste good."

"I'm happy seeing Amu's friends here, and please call me Midori," Amu's mother said as she smile. "I'm also happy that you helped preparing dinner Nagihiko-kun, Rima-chan and Yaya-chan"

"Oh... It's nothing. We just felt you need help preparing the meal," Nagihiko said. "After all, it's nice to cook." Rima and Yaya nod in agreement.

Tadase, Ikuto and Amu's Father got back from the store.

"Thank you Ikuto and Tadase for coming with me buying some deserts." Amu's father said as he place the bought groceries to the kitchen. Ikuto and Tadase sit on each side of Amu.

"Oh Tsumugu-san," Tadase said as he call Amu's father. "You forgot this." He raise the film of the camera they bought.

"Oh. Thank you Tadase."

"Your welcome."

"Um, Midori-san, Tsumugu-san, can I ask you a question?" Rima said."Who do you prefere, Ikuto or Tadase?"

"WHAT!!!" Tsumugu shouted like ready to explode.

"As you can see, we are having a play of Snow White for the next school's foundation. Right now, we are having a problem with the cast especially the prince. Since Amu is the one playing Snow White, we want to know your opinion if Ikuto or Tadase should be the prince," Yaya explained with a smile. She remembered what Nagihiko said earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I have an idea," Nagihiko said after hearing Amu's declaration of her parents coming._

_"We are going to tell them that we have to plan on the next school's foundation of a play. We are going to tell them that Amu is the main character and the two options for the prince is Ikuto and Tadase. Who ever they choose will take Amu on a date even if he lose in the twister. But after that, he cannot interfere with the winners relationship with Amu."_

_"Sounds like a good idea," Yaya said. "I wonder who will they choose, Ikuto or Tadase."_

_"Okay. Now, make sure that the game will not spill on Amu's parents," Rima said while taking her video camera. "I'll video the conversation."_

_"That must be my parents, I'll come back later," Amu said as she went to open the gate._

* * *

"Well, it would be nice if Tadase is the one since they have the same age," Tsumugu said.

"I like Ikuto because he's a nice person," Midori said remembering the time Ikuto stayed in their house.

"Well, we need only one person from you Midori-san, Tsumugu-san." Yaya exclaimed. "Well, we need to consider who looks well with Amu like their LOVERS."

"WHAT! LOVERS!" Tsumugu said as he looked at Midori. "Mama, you're not letting this happen!"

"Of course, I would choose-"

"No mama! Amu's my little baby, you cannot do that!"

"But papa, Amu's old enough to have a relationship. Besides, it's only a play. It can't be real."

"But mama, they're going to KISS in the play!"

"Oh come on papa, it is just a play. It just for the play. And beside I want to-"

"That's enough mama, I getting OUT of THIS HOUSE!"

Tsumugu said as he run to their bedroom to get some clothes, then proceed to the kitchen to get some food then put it in a bag. Then, he approached Ami.

"Ami, come with me. I'm going to give you an autograph of Utau." Tsumugu said as he showed a picture of Utau with her signature. Ami looked at the picture then run towards Amu.

"Ami don't want that. Ami want real Utau!" Ami shouted. "Mama promised me to took me in one Utau's concert."

"Ami~" Tsumugu said, crying. "I'm getting out of here!"

The Guardian and Ikuto looked at Tsumugu run the other direction of the door. They saw him run inside the bathroom.

'Wasn't he's suppose to go out by the door?' They thought.

* * *

The rest where back to the table.

"So Midori-san, who would you prefere, Ikuto or Tadase?" Rima said.

"I really prefere Tadase since they looked so good with Amu," Midori said. "They have the same age and height and looks good with each other. Ikuto may be the king."

"See Tadase, I'm a KING and you're a PRINCE, a PRINCE," Ikuto said with a smirk.

"You-king-me-prince-" Tadase said when a crown appears at his head.

"WHO SAID I'M A PRINCE. I'M THE KING! THE KING! NOBODY WOULD DARE TO CALL ME PRINCE! HAHAHA!" Tadase shouted while standing at the table.

"Please excuse us for a second," Nagihiko said as he drag Tadase down the table to Amu's room.

"So, Tadase really like to be the king eh," Midori said. "Then, Ikuto will be the prince."

"But Midori-san, you said that you like Tadase," Yaya said.

"Well, it's only for the play but I really prefer Ikuto since he's strong enough to protect Amu," Midori whisper to Yaya but enough for everyone to hear. "And besides, after seeing Tadase like that, he was scary."

"I see," Yaya said. Rima patted the blushing Amu. Ikuto smiled.

"So, it is decided. Amu's parents choose Ikuto," Rima said.

"So, do you want the cookies we made earlier?" Midori said as the freshly baked cookies were settled on the table.

"Yes!"

_Meanwhile_

Amu's father was still in the bathroom. Nagihiko tries to comfort Tadase who sits in the corner, drawing circles on the floor after he was back to himself.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this...**

**please tell me the misspelled and grammar errors.**

**so the final round is about to start.**

**please tell me how would you like it to be done.  
**

**please review...**

**see you again!**

**-animelovermitsuki  
**


	7. TADASE!

**GOMENASAI!**

**the finals just ended last week and we need to submit our requirement so i can't update.**

**well, i just made this chapters (this is the first chapter of the two chapters) while we have our finals so it is short.**

**i might update the real chapters in the next days.**

**enjoy this chapter and pls R&R!**

**

* * *

**

The Twister Game

TADASE!!!

* * *

"Tadase,"

"..."

"Tadase,"

"..."

"Tadase!"

"..."

"TADASE!"

"..."

Nagihiko sighed. Tadase was dumbfounded after "that" incident. Tadase doesn't response to his surroundings. He already tickled, shake and throw pillows to Tadase but still no response.

No single response. He was just sitting blankly.

Nagihiko sit on the edge of Amu's bed.

"So, Tadase's planning for revenge."

At the back of Tadase's mind, images shows how would he torture the cat boy.

* * *

**well, it is one of the two chapters.**

**i know its short.**

**thanks to bender cat for the idea. i will put that into consideration.**

**well, pls R&R**

**thanks**

**-animelovermitsuki**


	8. Tsukasa's Instruction

**well, second of the two chapters**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The Twister Game

Tsukasa's Instruction

* * *

"Hey," Tadase said to the phone. "Tsukasa-san, how do you pet a cat?"

"Why?"

"I need the best advice to pet a cat in order to give him commands."

"I see. To pet a cat, you should do these things."

Tadase listened carefully to Tsukasa's instruction.

* * *

Tadase smiled as he hung up the phone. He recall Tsukasa's instruction.

"Cats have sensitive ears," Tadase thought as he head to Amu's room.

* * *

**well, thats the two chapters**

**i will update as soon as i rewrite the next chapters**

**please R&R!**


	9. Character Change

Hi everyone!

So sorry for the very late update...

I can't find a time to write this...

I'm sorry if it is to short...

I was sick today and was advised to stay home...

Well, enjoy

Please Review

Notice:

"this is a normal conversation"

'this is a thought'

* * *

**The Twister Game Chapter 9:**

**Character Change**

Both Ikuto and Tadase were playing. Both of them are doing their best to win the fight.

When suddenly, Ikuto's cat ears appeared.

'The time has come' Tadase thought as he grab something from his pocket.

"What is that-" Nagihiko was cut of by the voice of Tadase

"Behold my peasants!" a crown appeared in his head. "This is my ultimate weapon!" He then raise the thing. "Tsukasa's Cat Toy!"

The next thing they knew was that Tadase was laughing maniacally. All of them sweat drop.

Tadase waved the toy in front of Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes follow the toy, soon enough, his hand tries to catch it.

"Ikuto~," Tadase said as he wave the cat toy he held. Ikuto was trying to catch it with his one hand. Ikuto's knees was about to touch the mat.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted. "Pull yourself together!"

Ikuto twitched after he heard Amu's plead.

'That's right, I can't lose now. Amu, thank you for reminding me that.'

"Tadase," Ikuto said as he positions himself properly. "Your trick will not affect me anymore."

"Tch, well then, it leaves me no choice," Tadase said as he suddenly transform.

"Character Change: Platinum Royale!"

"Well then, if you wish," Ikuto smirked

"Character Change: Black Lynx!"

Amu was relieved to see Ikuto was alright now when she felt a hand that grab her forcefully out of the room and brought her somewhere else.

OMAKE

* * *

"Rima, do you think it is really necessary for them to character change?" Yaya asked Rima who was sipping her tea.

"Well, those two lost their mind. If they attack each other here, they'll destroy the place."

"Do you think we should stop them?"

"No, it's more fun to watch them."

"Bu we're the ones who thought of this game."

"..."

"Let's just blame them. They're the one who fights each other just for Amu," Rima smiled a little.

"Good point."


	10. Missing

Notice:

"This is a normal conversation"

'This is a thought'

The Twister Game 10:

Missing

* * *

_From Before..._

_'That's right, I can't lose now. Amu, thank you for reminding me that.'_

_"Tadase," Ikuto said as he positions himself properly. "Your trick will not affect me anymore."_

_"Tch, well then, it leaves me no choice," Tadase said as he suddenly transform._

_"Character Change: Platinum Royale!"_

_"Well then, if you wish," Ikuto smirked_

_"Character Change: Black Lynx!"_

_Amu was relieved to see Ikuto was alright now when she felt a hand that grab her forcefully out of the room and brought her somewhere else._

* * *

"Wait! Stop!" Amu shouted as she was forcefully drag outside of the room. "Nagi! Where are you going to bring me!"

Nagihiko didn't answer her. Instead, he griped her more and run faster making Amu ran also. 'I'm sorry Amu if I have to do this but I know it is necessary.'

Soon, Nagihiko stop at a door. "Amu," Nagihiko said as he opened the door. "Please stay inside this room."

The room was dark and full of boxes. Amu remembered that that is their storage room.

"But why Nagi?" Amu was puzzled on Nagihiko's actions. First, he drag her outside her bedroom and now, he wants her to stay in that place.

"Amu, do you believe in me?" Nagihiko said as he holds Amu's hand. "This is for your own good too Amu."

"Nagi..."

Soon, Amu grabbed a flashlight and some can of juice and snacks. She then entered the storage room.

"Nagi, I believe in you," Amu said with a smile before she closes the room.

* * *

The fight between the two were very intense. The attack each other while playing the game. Ikuto was able to dodge all Tadase's attack without violating any rules while Tadase uses his Holy Crown to shield himself from Ikuto's attack.

'Where's Amu?' Ikuto thought as he looked around the room insearch for Amu but no sign of the bubblegum haired girl. 'Maybe she went to the bathroom,' Ikuto thought as he released another attack to Tadase.

* * *

"How long would I be inside here?" Amu thought while she munch another cookie. She was been eating all the time while she wait. She can get out anytime but she believe in Nagihiko.

Amu take another bite of a cookie. She looked around the room. She remembered the time when she was little that she was afraid to enter the room. It becomes her fear that her parents would tell her that she will be send to that room if she misbehave.

Amu was laughing a her thoughts. She can't believe that she was inside the room which she feared for almost all her life. She let out a small chuckle. She sat in a box. Feeling uncomfortable, she stand again but she was stopped when she heard noise.

"How's there?"

There was no reply.

"Maybe just my imagination."

She saw a shadow moving around. She tried to grab the flashlight which was placed in the top of a box when the shadow hit it, making it fall to the ground.

She watched the flashlight fall together the sudden disappearance of the light. She fall in her knees, eyes filled with tears.

"Somebody...help...me"

* * *

**I updated at last!!!**

**I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!**

**I'm really busy reviewing for the finals what I can't write... SORRY!**

**Please review!!!  
**


End file.
